A Quick Visit Home
by AmberBrightEyes
Summary: Indigo comes home from Uni to see Rose. Twoshot from both Rose and Indigo's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story popped into my head a while ago last year when I was supposed to be doing my readings for Heritage Conservation. I have no idea how this relates to Indy and Rose, but there you go. I've decided to make it a two-shot, from both Indigo and Rose's POV. I haven't done a Casson Family FF before, so reviews would be greatly appreciated : ). Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and anything that looks like Hilary McKay's is probably hers. Not mine. Anything you might not recognise as hers may have come from her website on which she has a running blog from Rose's POV set after Forever Rose. It's very good and I recommend that you go have a look. That's where I got the twins names from lol.**_

**ROSE**

Sometimes, it is very hard to be me and I would not wish it on anybody.

Like when you wake up late for school because your alarm didn't go off, there is no bread because adults are useless and can't buy groceries so you have to have yucky cereal instead with trim milk that isn't real milk but try telling Daddy that, and you get to class **ONE MINUTE** late and _still_ get detention even though you ran all the way there, some horrible person is sitting in the seat you _always_ sit in, Kiran and Molly do not listen to how bad your day is turning out and talk instead about the school disco next week (Valentines. Oh Hateful Day) and how they have dates (Ben and Kai respectively) but I do not and I'd better get a move on or all the good ones will be taken and Tom doesn't count he is in America and can't come and are you supposed to be wearing your Chuck Tailors with your school uniform?

**Argh!** I put on the wrong shoes and didn't notice; now I will have another detention in which all I will do is draw and daydream because writing the same thing over again is very boring and I end up falling asleep and getting told off again. I dropped my head onto my desk with a loud **THUMP** and mumbled something about wishing time would hurry up so I could be the same age as Indy and go to university with him and not stupid school. Then Kiran said something about time being linear and the speed of light and time travel that made no sense so I yelled at her that it was stupid and to speak English not Intelligence and she yelled at me saying I was being a drama queen **WHICH I AM NOT!**

And no-one asked me to the disco today and you can't go unless you have a partner (stupid rule) so I stomped home after school to David and my useless parents without saying good bye to my insensitive friends.

Mum was in the shed and Daddy Darling and David were MIA (wonderful phrase) so I had to find food for myself as usual and the housekeeping jar is low again so I couldn't go to the shops, I had stupid homework to do and **NOW SOMEONE IS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR!**

I stamped over to the door in a huff, pulled it open about to give the person a very loud piece of my mind but

**OH  
>WONDERFUL<br>SURPRISE!  
>INDIGO!<strong>

"Hello Rosy Pose" said this very shocking and smugly grinning apparition.

I could hardly believe my eyes, after such a horrible day I wouldn't put it past him to be an magician's illusion or a mirage like in the desert so I shrieked his name, grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly inside so he couldn't disappear on me. I sat him down in a chair and asked all at once,

""What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be away? At University? Where you ditched us for an education like Saffy and Sarah and who needs one anyway?"

He just grinned the lopsided grin that makes him look like Indy (and a little bit like Daddy. But don't tell him that) no matter how old he is and said,

"And here I was thinking you would be happy to see me, Rose!"

Oh Dear! Of course I am Happy to see him!

"Of course I am happy to see you!" I said, "You make amazing pasta when you leave out the awful sundried tomatoes and dry mixed herbs. And Morte de Arthur. And playing the guitar. And I do miss you. How's university?"

I was babbling, but it was such a lovely fantastic surprise that I couldn't quite believe it yet. It is very hard being the youngest member of a family when the all leave home and you are the only one left (not counting David).

He grinned a little bigger then shocked the life out of me by grabbing me pulling into a great big hug. I shocked the life out of me too when I returned it and clung on for dear life. I didn't know how much I missed having a big brother who took care of me and nearly everything else until he came back again.

We pulled back I looked at him properly for the first time. He was tall, even taller than when I last saw him at Christmas. His hair, the same colour as mine (without the streaks), was too long again and falling into his eyes which, I am happy to say, are still indigo coloured. He had a blue t-shirt on with AC/DC on it in yellow letters and the baggy jeans he always wears and the shoes we bought him for Christmas. No wedding ring so him and Sarah haven't run off and gotten married yet (it'll happen one day I'm sure they just have to get over themselves). He looked older. I was about to tell him when he said,

"You've grown, Rose,"

I nodded in agreement. I was true, Michael told me when I went to visit him and Caddy and Buttercup (I have to stop calling him that or he will get a complex Daddy says) and the 2year old twins Jassy and Juniper the other day (who are very lovely, Jassy is dark like Michael and Juniper looks like Caddy and they both have Michael's eyes (Michael named them by the way. I know. You can tell)). Then I said the first thing that came to my head,

"It happens, Indy, because time is linear and passing time means aging and aging means growing and you can't catch up to people who got a head start on you. Unfortunately. Kiran told me."

Oh Horrible Kiran! Now I end up sounding like her! Then I caught Indigo's eye and we both cracked up laughing. Do not ask me why, because I do not know, but we did. And then it was like he hadn't been away for ages and I told him all about my awful day and my insensitive friends and stupid homework and detention and the rotten disco and Tom who is being very uncommunicative and cereal and fake milk and then I dragged him to my room to show him my current painting project that not even Mum and David and Kiran and Molly have seen yet. It is just the outlines of what I think Camelot looks like from both Le Morte de Arthur and The Lady of Shallot on my bedroom wall that doesn't have the forest on it. He was suitably impressed which doesn't mean much since he has no idea about art at all even though he has lived with artists his whole life, but the thought was there. It is very nice to be able to drag someone around the house and tell them how rotten everything is and have them actually listen to you.

We went back down stairs and he made us his Perfect Pasta with no sundried tomatoes or mixed herbs and I was enjoying this delicious culinary effort when Mum came in from the shed, no doubt she had smelled our delicious dinner, and looked absolutely astonished and said,

"Indy Darling! I didn't know you were here! You're so thin! How is University? How are Darling Sarah and Saffy? How are you? Sit down and tell me everything Darling!"

So I was treated to the (edited I am sure) Chronicles of the Complete Life and Times of Indigo Casson Since Christmas, which was very interesting until Daddy and David ceased being MIA by walking in the door and it had to be repeated again. Instead of enduring this I went up to my room and took out the special drawings I have done of each member of my family and Sarah and David. And Tom. Kiran and Molly do not count since I see them every day. They are portraits done in charcoal so I have to be very careful that they do not smudge. I get the special paper for them that works the best because it is from the very fancy art shop in town (don't tell Daddy). I started them when Tom went back to America, then Michael and Caddy disappeared and David arrived and Caddy came back with Buttercup after Michael came back (not together), then Daddy came back as well with Tom coming for Christmas and going again, then Sarah and Saffy went to University, then Indigo as well and now I have a whole pile of charcoal drawings of my family at all different ages because they keep growing and changing in little bits. I decided to start a new one of Indigo since is hair was longer and his face was thinner than last time. Homework could wait (not like I will get it right anyway and Kiran can forge my writing tomorrow) and I turned off my cell phone in case Kiran or Molly or both rang.

I was so absorbed trying to get his eyes to look right that I did not realise that there was someone watching until they spoke,

"What are you working on Rosy Pose?" said Indigo in the doorway.

I let out a strangled cry, jumped two feet in the air, nearly died of fright and almost wrecked my picture.

"Bloody Hell, Indy!" I hollered (rather loudly) and not at all impressed, "Knock or something next time, you nearly ruined my drawing!"

Instead of looking suitably ashamed of himself (as he should), he looked amused instead and raised one eyebrow (he looks like Tom when he does that. It does not help).

"Watch your language, Rose."

The cheek! I am 14 years old and he has the nerve to tell me to Watch My Language! After he scared the life out of me! And ran away to University! Who would want a brother, they are rotten bloody creatures in my opinion. I bet he swore much worse than me when he was 14 and I was 9. So.

I proceeded to tell him this at the top of my lungs. It is really fantastic to be able to scream and yell at someone. I swear it is a type of stress release. Which is good because life has been a bit of a trial lately and Daddy does not take too kindly to being yelled at, Mummy absolutely cannot be yelled at or tears will follow, David just looks bewildered and I end up feeling sorry for him and my friends just yell back. Growing up is not all that much fun I have discovered. But Indigo, being the perfect brother that he can be on occasion, just stood there, nodded in all the right places and waited for me to finish. When I had run out of wind he said (with an amused smirk on his face),

"Well don't stop now Rose, I think the people in London may only just have heard you,"

I scowled at him. "Oh shut up" I said.

_**And that is the first part. I want to carry it on for the rest of Indigo's stay but I am not sure so I would value your opinions. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**INDIGO**

I am Indigo Casson. I am now 19 years old and in my second year at University doing a degree in Geography and Geology focussing on arctic landscapes, and time has gone so fast I can hardly believe it. It sneaks up on you. Goes too fast when you're not looking and want to keep a moment forever and too slow when all you want to do is be anywhere but where you are.

As much as I try to go back home when I can, I generally only manage it about once every few months (which is what I'm doing now, as a surprise for Rose) because having a double major is serious hard work and assignments stop for no man. I really don't know how Sarah manages to do Law. The grades they have to keep up are ridiculous. But anyway, this all come down to my main point. Family, and the lack of visiting thereof.

Maybe I don't so much miss my family as much as I worry about them. Saffron and Sarah are fine, they have each other, are completely able to take care of themselves, and besides they go to the same uni as I do so I see them once a week or so. What I really worry about is Mum in the shed and if Bill (Dad) is still living at home (he has managed it for the last 3 or 4 years but with his record you never know) and if the bills get paid, if the power stays on or if there is petrol in their car and I ring up once a week just to make sure the house isn't falling in around their ears. They generally do ok; Bill takes care of stuff when he isn't at his art studio in town, flirting with all the arty people that frequent the place and travelling around on Very Important Art Related Business Trips (he says). And Mum is happy in the shed. Caddy, Michael and Buttercup (really have to stop calling him that, the poor kid is 4 now) and the newly born twins all have each other and are doing fine. David has Rose. And Buttercup actually. Football nutters.

But speaking of one Permanent Rose Casson, she is the person I worry about the most. The people who know her (or have heard the stories) would think that she is perfectly capable of looking out for herself. Hence her ferocious and independent personality. However, she mostly gets overlooked by the rest of the people in the world because of this sole trait. I know for fact that she does most of the shopping on her own out of the housekeeping jar, keeps the house in a general state of cleanliness and cooks most of her own food except for when David is home and does it for her specially (or she visits Sarah's mum down the road).

Kiran and Molly, her long-time best friends, are always around, which is good, but she is 14 now and I get worried about the stuff that girls have to deal with at that age (not that I really know, I am a guy and I can't ask Saffron and Sarah for fear of a very detailed answer that will scar me for life). I just hope like anything she hasn't morphed into a shattering looking girl like Sarah and Saffron in the months I've been gone or I'll have to find a very long range shot gun I can shoot from uni and hit the blokes hitting on Rose at home. Thank God she's not blonde. Or tall. Maybe I can get Tom to send her an email. Although he has been a right prat the last couple of years were Rosy Pose is concerned.

Well, I've just pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. It's about 4 o'clock so hopefully Rose should be home (I knocked for the element of surprise by the way, usually I just turn up and let myself in). The door opens and there is my baby sister standing in front of me with a very unendearing scowl on her face that rapidly transformed to a look of such shock that I have to grin.

"Hello Rosy Pose,"

"Indy!" she shrieks, then grabs my arm and yanks me through the door (with bodily force I might add), and throws me down onto a chair at the dining room table.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, "Aren't you supposed to be away? At University? Where you ditched us for an education like Saffy and Sarah and who needs one anyway?"

My grin grew wider. I missed Rose.  
>"And here I was thinking you would be happy to see me, Rose!"<p>

She looked appalled.

"Of course I am happy to see you! You make amazing pasta when you leave out the awful sundried tomatoes and dry mixed herbs. And Le Morte de Arthur. And playing the guitar. And I do miss you. How's university?"

Well after this very flattering narrative I felt a hug was due. Rose, I can tell you, is not generally a hugging person. I'm not sure why, that's just the way she is. But when you can trick her into a hug or she feels you really need one she is probably the best hugger in the world. So I grabbed her into a hug before she could react and was surprised when she didn't squirm away like usual. If anything she hung on tight. I pulled back to get a better look at her.

She was wearing grey jeans and a battered old pair of Converse Chuck Tailors. Come to think of it, I think they might be an old pair of mine. Except her laces were red. Her baggy paint speckled t-shirt was black as well with a hood at the back and bright pink iron on letters that said "Not Exactly Art" that she must have done herself. I bet Bill loved that (kidding, that is sarcasm for those that can't recognise it). Her hair, brown and curly like always, had blue and purple streaks in it (obviously not the disaster it was last time. Hilarious) and hung to her shoulders. She'd gotten taller but was still short (thank goodness) and there was no make-up at all on her pale face that still bore freckles from the summer just gone. And she still only had one ear pierced that was currently sporting a black star earring. And she was still wearing the silver guitar pendant that Tom had given her years ago. Bloody Tom.

"You've grown, Rose," I said.

She just nodded wisely and said with a completely straight face,  
>"It happens, Indy, because time is linear and passing time means aging and aging means growing and you can't catch up to people who got a head start on you. Unfortunately. Kiran told me."<p>

There was a second of silence and then we both cracked up. After that we just sat down and talked about stuff for the rest of the afternoon. Rose and me were always closer than the rest because we are the youngest and (at least in my case) the quietest. I made us my famous pasta mix, minus sundried tomatoes and mixed herbs, for dinner after I was given a tour of her latest works of art, including the outline of her view of Camelot Castle complete with tiny figures from Arthur's Round Table that was on her bedroom wall (don't tell Bill). Then Mum came in for a bit and exclaimed,

"Indy Darling! I didn't know you were here! You're so thin! How is University? How are Sarah and Saffron? How are you? Sit down and tell me everything Darling!"

After which I gave her a detailed account of my courses, friends, the place I was staying in (even though she saw it when I first moved in), and everything I knew about Saffy and Sarah. Then Bill and David came home and I had to repeat the whole thing again, but that was ok because it is what usually happens in this family. By this time Rose had disappeared. After I had given the (censored) details of everything I had been up to since they last heard from me (last week), Mum went back to the shed and Bill went with her while David went to practice his drums. And I went in search of Rose.

I found her in her room. Drawing (shock horror). She looked so absorbed by what she was doing that I didn't want to interrupt. I didn't realise until this moment that Rose has the same expression when she draws that Saffy has when she studies. I wouldn't have thought the two could be compared in any way, as they are absolutely nothing alike (in both looks and personality, apart from the fact that they are very dominant people), but there you go. I decided I had better make myself known or I would get my head bitten off when Rose caught site of me watching her and I was curious to see what had her so engrossed, so I said,

"What are you working on, Rosy Pose?"

Maybe I should have been a bit more subtle. She jumped a mile and shrieked,

"Bloody hell, Indy! Knock or something next time, you nearly ruined my drawing!"

Hmmm. Knocking. I didn't actually think about it, but I suppose I should have, she's 14 now. Not really a little girl anymore. I really do hate it when things change.

And I then endured the most furious, loud, indignant, and borderline terrifying telling off that I have received in a very long time that reminded me that sometimes, things don't change. I honestly think that Rose will be yelling at people as a way of coping with the world until the day she dies. How very reassuring.

After she had finished her very informative rant (you can generally learn more about what is going on in Rose's world from what she yells at you in the heat of the moment as opposed to what she will actually tell you) I attempted to lighten her mood by telling her that the people in London may not quite have heard her properly. I have always found that this is the best way to deal with an irate Rose. Humour cools her temper.

"Oh shut up," she mumbled grumpily.

See. Told you.


End file.
